Usuario discusión:Oliver0796
Plantilla Oliver arregla el codigo de la "Plantilla:Digimon Infobox " En la parte "Atributos" Que se repite 3 veces: Attribute, atributo y atributos. Lo que uno tiene que hacer para hacerlo funionar es ponerle algo en: Attribute y luego el "Atributo" al digimon correspondiente y algunos usuarios no saben eso, asique le ponen en cualquiera de los espacios bueno yo solo te avisava para que cambies el codigo de la plantilla. [[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 02:49 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Si muchas gracias me gusto la imagen y con respecto para ponerle el color al fondo como? desde ya gracias salu2 (= Fabithoxz 16:24 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok si desde ya se me volvio complicado al editar mi perfil uf! emmmm color negro y las letras color plomo. att Fabithoxz 16:30 3 feb 2011 (UTC) ola de nuevo disculpa por seguir molestandote pero podria ser la letra mas clara porfavor de letras plateadas o algo asi muxas graciass a i otra cosa porque la administradora Darkvampira102 me bloquea tanto? muxas muxas gracias :D Fabithoxz 16:54 3 feb 2011 (UTC) Nombres (and again, and again...) Después de darle varias vueltas (y con varias digo VARIAS), creo que lo mejor será poner como nomenclatura común el nombre de cada personaje en versión "simplix", es decir, el nombre con el que se les llama en el anime, para evitar líos con los nombres, apellidos, japonés/americano... --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:58 4 feb 2011 (UTC) Nueva Categoria Hola Oliver, pues como tu ya sabes hay usuarios que se han retirado del wiki por distintas razones y algunos usuarios aun le mandan mensajes pensando que no es asi, yo creo que seria mejor crear una categoria, "Categoría:Usuarios Retirados" y asi ponemos a los retirados donde deben ir. Dime que te parece -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 01:46 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Cambio de Usuario Hola Oliver emmm tengo una duda puedo cambiar mi nombre de usuario?? si se puede porfavor ayudame que lo quiero cambiar desde ya gracias. (>'.')>✝✝ Fabithoxz ✝✝<('.'<) 03:10 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias por la informacion Oliver Pensare un buen nombre para ponerme.... Saludos ^^ (>'.')>✝✝ Fabithoxz ✝✝<('.'<) 11:38 5 feb 2011 (UTC) Elecciones Hola, Oliver, oh, si me olvidada borrarlos el blog de elecciones, ya que te pedí que me nombrará burócrata o administrador antes y ahora ya no deseo nada.- --'Saludos wikisticos de Csuarezllosa (Talk) ' 12:08 5 feb 2011 (UTC) firma Espero que haya quedado mi firma Warmetalgreymon (Mi Discusión) 23:39 5 feb 2011 (UTC)Warmetalgreymon pagina de usuario muchas gracias, yo ya me preguntaba como cambiarla XD emmmm supongo que blanco y azul oscuro digimons favoritos: shoutmon, shoutmon X4, deckergreymon, stingmon, flamedramon y imperialdramon dragon mode muchas gracias!!! quedo muy bien! te lo agradezco en serio, te debo una Silfredox 04:03 6 feb 2011 (UTC) plantillas hola, vi en las reglas del wiki que no se pueden crear o editar plantillas sin el consentimiento de un administrador ¿esto aplica a las plantillas de los digimon? es que he creado y editado varias plantillas en articulos y queria saber , como magnadramon, raptordramon, etc Silfredox 18:23 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Proyecto:Cartas Hola vi que eras uno de los administradores del wiki quería decirte que si no te importa me haga cargo del proyecto cartas como segundo responsable se mucho de cartas de todo tipo.Campeonlance ¿Preguntas? Respuestas 19:54 7 feb 2011 (UTC) :Gracias, te prometo que me haré muy buen cargo conéste proyecto.Campeonlance ¿Preguntas? Respuestas 20:17 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Imagenes Oye Oliver, queria preguntarte cuando termina eso de la subida de imagenes Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 22:08 7 feb 2011 (UTC) ah bien, gracias por la informacion y por cierto, ve el ultimo mensaje que le deje a sol, es sobre los nuevos gifs que saldran en el juego de digimon story super xros wars, yo me encargare de encontrar todos los que pueda cuando el juego salga, saludos Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 22:12 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Entendido Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 22:20 7 feb 2011 (UTC) Posible error de categoria Hola oliver te queria decir si la categoria: Digimon de ataque es correcta oh no, porque la categoria la cree para otra cosa. tu me dices si esta bien. ¿no es genial? Pachipachi (Mi Discusión) 23:57 8 feb 2011 (UTC) una idea hola , hace tiempo que no escribo en tu discucion jaja xD, ...... No seria mejor que organisemos los articulos , con las plantillas , imagenes , ect, pq veo quela mayoria de los articulos tienen todo desordenado y se me ocurria que a todos los articulos les pongamos estos cuadros, asi estaria mas organizado ,bueno es solo eso por ahora ,pero se me ocurre otras cosas .saludos PD:eso cuadros serian como el reemplazo de '' aparece en , ''digimon tamers'' , digimon frontier ..'' [[User:darkvampira102|'Darkvampira']] » [[Usuario Discusión:darkvampira102|'Discusión']] 18:10 9 feb 2011 (UTC) hola Hola Hola oliver oye una pregunta, ya tengo 100 ediciones en fanon, ahora que hago? Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 00:59 10 feb 2011 (UTC) :Respondido por el Chat IRC. -- 16:43 10 feb 2011 (UTC) proyecto emmmm estuve pensando y ya se que quiero hacer digimon CCG, es una coleccion de cartas norteamericanas (hablo de cientas) y me quiero encargar se subirlas todas Gracias Gracias por informarme sobre la pagina, ya que la necesitaba gracias Nueva plantilla Tras varios dias pensandolo, he visto que necesitamos una nueva plantilla: Plantilla:Mejorar, para los artículos que tienen toda la información pero mal organizada y/o redactada. --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 16:10 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Pues como la de Esbozos, pero con un texto en plan: "Este artículo cuenta con información fundamental, sin embargo, aún puede mejorarse. Edítalo para seguir contribuyendo al desarrollo de Digimon Wiki".--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:38 11 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ok, pues gracias entonces.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aqui 21:50 11 feb 2011 (UTC) Nuevo Video Hola Oliver, oie podrias cambiar este video ya que aparentemente lo sacaron de youtube, bueno este otro video podria reeplazarlo ahi te dejo la direccion http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OVlmDX98h3E Saludos -[[Usuario:Darcos|'Darcos =)' ]]☮''' [[Usuario Discusión:Darcos|¿Alguna Duda? Ve a Mi Discusión =3''' ]] 04:38 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Borra esta pagina http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Categor%C3%ADa:Tipo_Vacuna [[Usuario:italo199702|'Italo' ]][[Usuario Discusión:italo199702|'(Mi Discusión)' ]] 15:51 13 feb 2011 (UTC) Ola Soy takuyaTaiMasaru quisiera saber como se consiguen algunos logros :Vale sobre el color me gustaria el rojo y ya comprendi lo de los logros ^^ "digi espititudigital evolucion" 16:47 15 feb 2011 (UTC)TakuyaTaiMasaru Vale arreglado "digi espititudigital evolucion" 17:22 15 feb 2011 (UTC) como se crean las entradas del blog Error Oye Oliver, me acabo de dar cuenta que cometiste un error en mi firma, pusiste mal un enlace en la letra "A" ¬¬ Y despues me retas porque enlance mal mi adopcion xD Cuando sepa como corregirlo te lo dire por el chat, pero seria mejor que lo arreglaras tu. 14:39 17 feb 2011 (UTC) En aproximadamente 20 segundos espero haver arreglado bien mi firma, por cierto, porque mi firma es una plantilla? (me acabo de dar cuenta porque estoy editando aqui) jaja Saludos 14:42 17 feb 2011 (UTC) Plantilla Hola Oliver, estoy trabajando en un wiki donde espero ser administrador y burocrata rapidamente jeje, en ese wiki añadi la plantilla "enobras" (quedo muy bien) pero no se donde ponerle ni como ponerle lo de "esta plantilla fue sacada de:" y me gustaria que me dijieras jeje (el wiki donde estoy es muy vacio, yo e sido el unico editor y su creador solo creo 9 articulos sin informacion y edito 3 veces la portada) Saludos - 04:48 18 feb 2011 (UTC) gracias por corregir los errores de mi pagina de usuario saludos!Rodri(guzman) 05:43 18 feb 2011 (UTC) La firma la tengo ya bien o eso creo compruevalo "digi espititudigital evolucion" 14:38 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Vale y ahora "digi espititudigital evolucion" (Mi Discusión) Me podrias comentar como va lo de borrar fotos esque quiero subir fotos pero incumpliria la norma ¿queda mucho para que borreis las que no sirven? "digi espititudigital evolucion" (Mi Discusión) Ediciones Hola Oliver, oye queria hacerte unas preguntas (solo por curiosidad...) como se borra y se redirige un articulo?? espero tus respuestas, saludos Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 21:44 18 feb 2011 (UTC) Oliver mira este usuario yo no tenia idea de que se habia retirado asique le deje la plantilla de retirado pero en el "mensaje" que el dejo escribio un insulto que quisiera que veas y que vieras que hacer (espero que no sea tan simple como borrar esa seccion porque si no no se porque me tome el tiempo de escribir esto xD) Saludos - 04:32 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Gracias o bien gracias, y no, no estoy en otra wiki, solo preguntaba por curiosidad, y por cierto ahora que hablamos de esto, queria pedirte que redirigieras un articulo, mira como ves, lo redirigieron, no se quien, de gallantmon modo crimson y ahora es modo crimison (Crimson significa carmesi en ingles, por si no lo sabias..) por eso digo que deberias cambiarlo, por que aunque sea una falla minima, sabes tan bien como yo que eso asi esta mal, bueno eso era todo, consideralo ¿vale? Saludos Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 17:59 19 feb 2011 (UTC) jajaja, esta bien, no te preocupes, se que tienes mucho de que preocuparte aqui en la wiki, y tambien se que ser administrador es duro (aunque aun no sea administrador xD...) Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 18:08 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Oliver supongo q como hay esta pagina http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/ShineGreymon_Ruin_Mode esta es inservible http://es.digimon.wikia.com/wiki/Ruin_Mode [[Usuario:italo199702|'Italo' ]][[Usuario Discusión:italo199702|'(Mi Discusión)' ]] 20:39 19 feb 2011 (UTC) Vandalismo (?) ¡Hola! Tanto tiempo que no entraba (malditos exámenes). Bueno, quería avisarte de las modificaciones sufridas en el artículo de Patamon. No sé si lo habréis visto ya o algo, pero bueno, yo vengo a avisar. (me pondría a reconstruírlo, pero ése es un artículo demasiado largo para mí en estos instantes >.<). Bye! JaneKimura 12:18 20 feb 2011 (UTC) hola Oliver: soy nuevo pero voy a intentar mejorar todo lo que pueda esta wikia ¡¡¡¡¡¡ Ya he empezado !!!! pero lo que no se es añadir hipervínculos con otras paginas me podia decir como hacelo? Gracias =) Gilth 20:14 20 feb 2011 (UTC) Lo borre sin darme cuenta "digi espititudigital evolucion" (Mi Discusión) Ok, lo tendré en cuenta.--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 17:34 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Bloqueo Hola Oliver, te vengo a informar que al usuario Donimcrd deberian bloquearlo ya van dos avisos de vandalismo y hace poco vandalizo la pagina de Patamon que ya arregle MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 21:47 22 feb 2011 (UTC) :Ok. Saludos MJ185 (Mi Discusión) 21:59 22 feb 2011 (UTC) Aucente Hola Oliver, solo queria informarte que creo que no voy a poder conectarme mucho estos dias, Saludos Digibryan (Mi Discusión) 22:37 22 feb 2011 (UTC) hola ¿te puedo agregar a mis wikiamigos?saludos!Rodri(guzman) 16:30 23 feb 2011 (UTC) hmm Oliver, borra esta pagina que acaba de crear un usuario no registrado, es Hippogriffomon pero esta es la pagina que creo, solo que con diferente nombre xD Digibryan (Mi discusion) 21:23 23 feb 2011 (UTC) espera, bah no importa, ya felikis se encargo xD Digibryan (Mi discusion) 21:25 23 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Gracias Oliver.--[[Usuario:italo199702|'Italo' ]][[Usuario Discusión:italo199702|'(Mi Discusión)' ]]16:24 25 feb 2011 (UTC) hola tengo una duda ya que soy nuevo, me gustaria saber en que seccion puedo poner un manga que hice yo me atrevi a subirlo a la pestaña que dice block y lo agrege a una categoria manga me p odrias decir si es correcta la forma en que lo subi gracias saludos -- 00:32 26 feb 2011 (UTC) Aviso Soy Donimcrd y se que molesta que yo esté vandalizando la pagina de Patamon casi todos los días,pero la voy a seguir vandalizando todas las veces que la arreglen. Proteger - Vandalismo Oliver, como te has dado cuenta el usuario "Donimcrd" vandalizara sin descansar la pagina de Patamon, con multiples Ip, e decidido proteger la pagina de Patamon para que solo sea editada por usuarios registrados, dime que te parece para acabar con esta mania que tiene ese usuario. - 03:32 26 feb 2011 (UTC) hola oliver jaja[[User:Rodri(guzman)|'Rogri(guzman)']] (Mi Discusión) 15:44 27 feb 2011 (UTC) En la Plantilla:Digimon no se muestra el Katakana, y el atributo está repetido. PD: Se me olvido firmar u.u --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 22:50 27 feb 2011 (UTC) Info Hola oliver 2 preg? 1º podes darme una plantilla de discucion como la que vos tenes 2º podias informarme sobre esta wiki, sobre si tiene administradores, burocrats, y esas cosas ok graciasV-Alonzo Fan Nº1 de Veemon (Something) 02:09 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Hola Oliver me pones un color de fondo Azul y las letras verdes [[User:Jupero009|'Daniel']] ([[User Talk:Jupero009|'Mi Discusión']]) 10:56 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Re: Ok, pues azul #2E9AFE. --Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 14:29 28 feb 2011 (UTC) ola , ya sabes cual es la pregunta (no es necesaria que te la dija de nuevo :P), (Como se añade color a los usuarios¿?) 21:35 28 feb 2011 (UTC) Ok y sobre lo de la plantilla, como los colores de mi perfil y esta imagen50px - 01:19 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Wikis Hola Oliver, bueno se que Digimon Fanon Wiki es como el "hijo" de este wiki por ser su fanon (xD) pero me gustaria que fueran wikis aliadas, ya sabes, por publicidad ;). Espero tu respuesta. Saludos - 01:18 1 mar 2011 (UTC) Algo Nuevo hola Oliver, se me han estado ocurriendo nuevas ideas para algunos nuevos logros, pero me refiero a nuevos, sabes que el de mas puntos es de oro, bueno que tal si pusieras, logros que den 150 pntos, logros de platino por ejemplo: Slashangemon, para el que sigue del de seraphimon, para los que obtengan 750 ediciones entncs que dices? es solo una idea esta bien lo que digas :) Saludos Digibryan (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:04 2 mar 2011 (UTC) bien gracias por considerarlo, y sobre la categorizacion, que problemas tienen con eso, dime y quiza pueda ayudar, digo para borrar categorias no hay que ser administrador xD Digibryan (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:53 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Aliado Hola oliver soy yo esta vez vengo para pedirte si aceptarias una alianza con mi wiki, ya sabes la de la cual me pusiste el logo lo escribo asi para no hacer spam ya tenemos la plantilla de aliados y ya quiero empezar a dar a conocer la wiki espero tu respuesta saludos.El señor x (Mi Discusión) Beelzebub Wiki 21:43 2 mar 2011 (UTC) Imagenes en paginas de usuario Mira las imagenes que están puestas en Usuario:Percysl y Annabeth01 y su descripcion. La imagen, sirve dado que es una censurada y sirve para ilustrar, pero ¿la elimino de la pagina de esos usuarios?--Felikis-Any Problem? Dímelo aquiWiki Minecraft 21:48 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Oliver, este blog se borra o no? Digibryan (¿Dudas? Aqui) 23:25 3 mar 2011 (UTC) Chat Hola Oliver oie sabes q no puedo entrar al chat dice: error! q podra ser?? gracias [[User:Fabithoxz|'(>'.')>✝✝ Fabithoxz ✝✝<('.'<)']] [[User Talk:Fabithoxz|'Mi Discusión']] 18:23 4 mar 2011 (UTC) Videojuegos Hey Oliver, oye estaba pensando en otra cosa, pero esta vez sobre los videojuegos, que te pareceria, si pusieramos los enlaces de descarga de los juegos en sus respectivas paginas, asi la gente que quiera jugarlos, solamente tendria que ir al enlace y bajarlos, sin necesidad de estarlos buscando en toda la web, entcns que dices?? (P.D: Yo me encargare de subir todos los que pueda) 19:14 5 mar 2011 (UTC)Digibryan (¿Dudas? Aqui) Si me he dado cuenta de eso, bien se lo dire, Saludos Digibryan (¿Dudas? Aqui) 19:21 5 mar 2011 (UTC) AQUI TE DEJO MI VOTACION¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡ DOS DIGIMON : Agumon y OmegaShoutmon Fondo: El a Oye y agregame a tus amigos -- 22:35 5 mar 2011 (UTC) IMAGENES DE FONDO Olle me dejaste un mensaje diciendo que me arias el favor de cambiar mi pagina de usuario poniendole unas imagenes de fondo es enserio por que te agradeceria que me hicieras ese favor a haora que preguntaste sobre mis digimons favoritos son beelzemon y ravemon si me vas a realizar el favor solo dime lo que necesitas y vere que puedo hacer. por que me echaste oliver, ya se acabo mi bloqueo. sebastianvl87